It's All My Fault
by Malaya Mone't
Summary: Everyone hates Leah Clearwater so she decides to take herself out the picture. In her last hours a friend saves her without even knowing.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob's POV**

I was on my way back from visiting the Cullen's. I had a lot on my mind. The only one who ever seemed to understand me these days was Leah Clearwater. No sooner than I thought her name I came across her scent. It was fresh. So it till I found her. There she was. Standing on the edge of the cliff, head tilted up to meet the rain.

"Leah." I called out to her. Her head snapped around. Once her eyes met mine I knew she had been crying. Not that I could see her tears thanks to the rain, but her eyes were bloodshot red and puffy. My heart ached. I never seen Leah cry before. She always has her hardcore protective barrier up. She doesn't let anyone one, not even me. This was new for me seeing Leah on the edge of that cliff, vulnerable.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I was actually coming to complain to you but I can see that there are bigger problems." I said as I closed the distance between us. She started to say something but I pulled her into a hug. She looked like she needed one and even if she tried to beat me off I would continue to hug her.

I had anticipated a knee to the balls but instead she hugged me back like her life depended on it. After what seemed like eternity I picked her up in my arms like a newborn baby and carried her all the was home. Once we were on her doorstep I had to kick the door because my hands weren't free. Sue answered the door.

"Jacob, what's wrong with my baby?"

I looked down to at Leah's face. I chuckled because she had fallen asleep. Then I whispered to Sue.

"I don't know, she never said a word to me. All I know is that she really needs a friend now." Sue didn't say anything else. She just stepped out of the doorway and showed me the way to Leah's room. I laid Leah's down on her bed. Once I took off her shoes she woke up and looked at me.

"Jake..."

"You fell asleep in my arms. I was just about to wake you so you can change out of these wet clothes."

"Oh. Well could you step out a minute. S-so I can change?"

I did as she asked and stepped into the hallway. Closing the door behind me. After a few minutes Leah called me name. When I walked in she was wrapped up in the covers.

"Okay I'm leaving Leah. Call me if you wanna talk."

"Could you stay with me tonight?" I looked at he with a shocked face. But I quickly recovered and told her sure.

"You can lay down next to me Jake. This bed is big enough for the both of us." She said to me while she built a pillow wall in the middle of the bed. I felt bad so I kicked of my shoes and shirt. Then got into bed. We laid there for a while in silence.

"Thanks Jake. You helped me out a lot today without even trying. More than you'll even know. I owe you my life." Leah whispered to me.

"Your my friend Lee, No problem."

Then all was quiet.

...

I laid woke for most of the night. Leah had been asleep for hours. I sat up and looked around for something to entertain me. I saw a book on the nightstand. I picked it up. It didn't have a name so I opened it to where the bookmark was held. It read:

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna end this misery. Mines and everyone elses. I've messed everything up. It's all my fault. They all hate me. Everyone hate's me and it's all my fault. Sam left me for my cousin. The love of my existence left me for my cousin because I wasn't good enough. I'll never be good enough for anybody. I could have dealt with it if I didn't have to share his mind. Seeing how much he loves her and not seeing even a small trace of his love for me. It just hurts. That's why I can't let it go. I make my pack feel my anger too. But I just couldn't bear them seeing me cry. I didn't want to deal with their pity. I pushed everyone away from my Sam to my mother. Even Seth hates me. I can't take it!**

**I'm useless. I've failed as a sister and a daughter. Mom's happy, but I can't be happy for her. I'm broken. I'm never gone to have a family. Everything is gone and it's because I failed. I'm all alone. All alone and it's all my fault. I even killed my father. The one who would love me no matter what and I killed him. If only my dad was here. He would know what to do and what to say. He could fix it. But I killed him and now he is gone. I can't do this anymore. I can't.**

**Paul was right. I shouldn't be around. I should go die. But cutting myself wouldn't work and neither would attempt to overdose. I have to do something drastic that wouldn't give my body a chance to heal. That's why jumping off a cliff if perfect. I took all my money and put it in Seth's money stash. I donated all my clothes to charity. I don't really have friends so that part is taking care of. It's raining. What a perfect way to die. I don't want the sun shining down on me when I do this.**

**No one would care if I'm gone.**

**Leah**

I reread it four times. I was crying. It all made sense now. Leah was gonna kill herself today. That's why she said she owed me her life. I had to tell somebody. This girl was clearly lost.

I snuck out of her bed and climbed out her window and took off running for his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV**

What kind of monster could say those kinds of things to not only a woman but a sister. His PACK SISTER at that!

It literally made my stomach turn.

Is this the person I want to spend the rest of my life with? Is this the type of person I want to have children with?

I never seen that side to him but maybe those were his true colors.

Well I'll tell you what. I want no part in it. Not part in him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'.

I looked over at the clock. 2_:37am _What the hell. I looked over to Emily. She somehow managed to sleep thru the knocking. Lucky her.

I hopped out of bed and slipped on my pants quickly so that the idiot at the door wouldn't wake up my Emily. Once I got to the door and opened it I saw a crying Jacob Black. Something had to bed wrong because the boy was always laughing and smiling.

"Did something happen to Billy? What's the problem Jacob?"

"No, what the fuck did Paul say to her. Why does she want to kill herself."

"Who Jacob? What did Paul say to who?"

"Leah. Leah fucking Clearwater!" He yelled at me "She was gonna kill herself today! What the fuck did Paul say to her?"

I heard Emily gasp from behind me. I looked back and she was crying too. What was going on. Surely he doesn't know what he's talking about. Lee Lee would never try to kill herself. Jacob walking into my house and say on the couch. He had a book in his hand flipping thru the pages.

"Jacob surely you're mistaking. She would never..."

Jacob cut me off and started reading. I didn't realize what it was until I heard my name. It was a diary. Leah's diary

Once Jacob finished reading he told me how he found her on the cliff crying. He didn't realize she planned to kill herself until hours later. "It's my fault." I looked back at Emily. She was sitting in the chair crying now silent tears.

"What did you say to her?" Jacob growled at her.

"JACOB! She did not say anything. It's not her fault that Paul can't keep his mouth shut. What he said was wrong." I stood up and motioned for Jacob to follow me outside and into the woods. Once we were in wolf form I showed him exactly what happened.

_*Sam's memory of Earlier*_

_Everyone crowded in our tiny living room. We invited the pack and their imprints over. Everyone was enjoying Emily's muffins. I looked around, everyone was there except for Jacob. I figured he was at the Cullen's with the now vampire Bella and coven._

_I cleared my throat "Hey everyone. Emily and I have some great news." All eyes where on us waiting for us to continue. "Emily is pregnant!"_

_Instead of congratulating us all eyes turned to Leah waiting for her to react. She was looking at me and Emily. I swear I saw a glimpse of happiness. Like she was fighting an internal battle between being mean to us and letting us be happy. She smiled and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Paul._

_"Huh. I don't know why you invited the shrew if you were gonna lay that bomb on us. I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say nobody wants her here. Why? So she can bitch and complain about how her life sucks and make us all feel like shit!? So she can ruin your happiness Sam? Make you feel guilty because no one will ever love the evil, harpy bitch who could never have kids of her own... Good thing too. Save those kids from having a fucked up mother." He turned to Leah and started talking again. " It must burn your ass that everyone in the pack can have kids but you. I think it's a sign from the gods... Why won't you just leave our lives? Why won't you just got kill yourself?"_

_I watched as Leah's smile disappeared. I knew that she would definitely try to kill Paul like always. She started to speak again._

_"I'm sorry you all feel that way. I should leave." She said in almost a whisper then she got up and walked out the front door. To say everyone was shocked was a understatement. Leah left without showing any emotions. It was bizarre because it felt like all the anger she would have felt transferred to me. I was pissed because Paul should not have said those things. It made it 10 times worst when she just left without reacting. But before I could act on my anger Seth jumped across the room on Paul._

_I watched as Seth's fingers got tighter around Paul's neck. Paul started to turn purple. It took myself, Jared, and Embry to pry his fingers off of Paul._

_"That was so uncalled for Paul. Your so dead to me you low life!" Seth yelled as Embry and Jared dragged him out the door, away from Paul to cool down._

_Emily was next to speak. Tears running down her face. "Paul how could you be so cruel?"_

_"I was jus tired of her ruining everyone's happiness." Paul said_

_SLAP! Rachel screamed out in pain. I was pretty sure she broke her hand after slapping Paul so hard. Paul didn't feel the pain physically but I'm sure he felt it emotionally. He tried to grab her hand but she screamed at him. " Paul don't you touch me. Don't ever touch me you sick fuck! I don't care if you hate Leah. That was the worst thing in the world to say to anybody. She did not deserve that. And I am so ashamed to call you my fiancé." She took her ring off and dropped it on the floor then walked to the door. "Kim can you take me to the emergency room. I'm sure my hand is broken." With that the two imprints were out the door._

_I looked around and noticed that the rest of the pack had slipped out the house already. It was just me, Emily, and Paul. Emily picked Rachel's ring up and handed it to Paul._

_"I think it's time you leave Paul. Everyone needs time to think about what happened." She patted Paul on the shoulder. Even when she was hurting she still tried to make other people feel better. Paul seemed to be in a daze. He turned without a word and walked out the door..._

_*End of Sam's memory*_

Once I replayed the events for Jacob and focused on Jacob's thought I knew he was livid. It was so strong that I now had the urge to kill Paul.

_Sam, Leah needs a break from this madness. If you still care then give her that. Please._

_OK_

With that he phased out. I phased back and headed back home. When I walked in the house I could tell that Emily was in bed asleep due to her breathing. I slipped my jeans back off and got into bed.

_I could give Lee Lee a few days off of patrols. Maybe even a week or two. Give her time to heal from Paul's cruel words. _Those were my last thoughts before I headed off to dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know people will be confused. In this twilight world the packs did split, but they still hang out all the time. No hard feelings between Sam's pack and Jacob's pack. Renesmee was born. While Jacob loves Renesmee with all his heart he didn't imprint on her. He simply sees himself as a big brother. Hope that makes sense ! :] **

**...**

**Leah's POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone moving stuff around. I opened one eye to see Jacob stuffing a backpack with my photo albums. Why was Jake tryna steal my pictures? Something wasn't adding up.

"Jake. What's going on? Why are you kidnapping my family photos?" I whisper yelled at him. He walked over to my bed and grabbed my face.

"Leah. We are leaving. Just like we planned before all this shit happened. Just you and me. We both need it. To get the hell out of here."

I was speechless. I don't know if it was because I was still sleepy or I was shocked. I don't believe that Jake wants to leave his precious Nessie. She is always all over him and he can't seem to stay away from her either. He may as well had imprinted on her.

"Jake. We can't just leave. What about Seth? What about Nessie. You can't just leave everything behind because I cried one time. I'm okay."

"No. Your not okay, neither am I. Plus I already talked to Seth and the Cullens. They are all okay with this. Seth is gonna go back to Sam's pack for a while. And it's not like I imprinted on Ness. She'll live. Lee, please don't fight me on this. You know you need to leave this hell hole."

I watched as Jake zipped the backpack and reached for my hand. If I took it that means I would leave with him and face the unknown. If I declined then I would be here depressed and probably find myself attempting suicide again. I looked from his waiting hand to his eyes. I saw compassion, courage, faith, and love. In that I moment I pushed all my fears of the unknown aside and took his hand. He smiled and gave me a big hug then pulled me out my room. We walked down the hall and out the front door a quietly as possible to make sure my mom didn't wake up because I know she would try to stop me from leaving.

Jake walked to his old, beat up rabbit and through my bags in the trunk. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Seth. He pulled me into a hug.

"Leah I will miss you so much but after today I realized that you need to get out of here. Just promise me you'll return one day."

I wiped my tears away and then his. "I'll miss you too pup. And I'll come back one day I promise... Make sure you take care of mom. You're the only thing she's got left." I gave Seth a quick peck on the cheek then I hopped into the rabbit. Jacob did 95 until he was off the reservation and 20 miles down the highway. After that he did the speed limit. I guess because he felt we were safe from the packs interference.

"Where to oh mighty alpha?"

"I was thinking some place exotic. Something new. Give both of us a new start ya know?"

"Like?" I asked the now nervous Jake.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened. His focus shifted completely to the road ahead like he was expecting a deer to jump out or something. "Some place like S-south America" Jake said. He looked so nervous. I decided that I would go with the flow. Hell I wouldn't have cared if we were just going to Seattle. South America could be fun. A new start. I guess I was taking too long to reply because Jake spoke again.

"We could stay in the States if you'd like Lee. We don't..."

"No! No, South America is perfect. I'm down!"

He looked over and smiled at me. And for the first time in a long time I smiled back. This just felt so right. I sat my head back on the head rest and closed my eyes.

This was my chance to better myself and I didn't have to do it alone. Someone really does care about me. And to think I was gonna end it all on that cliff. God must have better things in store for me. For the first time since Sam left me I could go to sleep peaceful. Without dreading what would happen tomorrow. And that's exactly what I did. Drifted into a peaceful slumber while I rode shotgun into the sunrise to some unknown South American country with my best friend Jacob Black.

_**le fin**_

...

**AN: I know this was a short story but I promise the sequel will be a lot more detail. [& no I did not want just to add it to this story. I want time to past. It would transition better for me if I just started a new story all together]. This was just a random thought. This short story got the wheels in my head turning. Mwwhahahaha!**

**the sequel will probably be titled : The Return.**

**- in it Nessie will be grown. **

** - Seth will dramatically change**

**- Sam will be Sam**

**- Some one dies**

**that's just some off the juicy ideas that I came up with. Can't give them all away right now though :]**


End file.
